Gipsy Danger
Gipsy Danger is one of the Jaegers from the 2013 movie, Pacific Rim. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gipsy Danger vs Armored Titan (Completed) * Gipsy Danger vs Colossal Titan (Completed) * EVA-01 vs Gipsy Danger * Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger * Kiryu VS Gipsy Danger (Completed) * Gipsy Danger vs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Gipsy Danger (Completed) * Gypsy Danger vs Megazord (Completed) * Gypsy Danger vs Optimus Prime (Abandoned) * Gipsy Danger vs Tigerzord (Warrior Mode) Battles Royale * Giant Robots Battle Royale (Completed by Blade0886) With the Jaegers * Jaegers vs Autobots * Godzilla vs Jaegers With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha * Godzilla vs Robotic Earth Defenders Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Delta Squad Megazord * Lightspeed Megazord History (From the Pacific Rim wiki) Gipsy Danger was constructed on Kodiak Island at the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility. Launched on July 10, 2017, Gipsy Danger was stationed at the Anchorage Shatterdome and tasked to defend the coastline of Alaska. Piloted by the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh, the Mark-3 Jaeger is accredited with four Kaiju kills in the span of four years. Its first combat mission was in Los Angeles on October 17, 2017, against the Kaiju Yamarashi. Gipsy and one other unnamed Jaeger were dropped into the mouth of the Los Angeles river to head off the Kaiju's path into the city. When their partner’s missile barrage failed to stop the Kaiju, Gipsy Danger took over as the primary combatant. Gipsy then forced the Kaiju to move through the port of Long Beach toward Harbor Freeway. Near the end of the battle, Gipsy gained the upper hand and used a cargo crane wire to behead the Kaiju and win the battle. The following year, Gipsy Danger was deployed in Puerto San Jose, May 20, 2018 to combat the Kaiju that made landfall there. On July 22, 2019, Gipsy fought and killed the Kaiju Clawhook in San Diego. One of the Jaeger’s first Jaeger team missions occured in Manila on December 16, 2019. Gipsy, Horizon Brave, and Lucky Seven were deployed to stop a barb-tailed Category IV Kaiju. During the battle, Horizon Brave was overpowered by the Kaiju but Lucky Seven and Gipsy managed to save the Mark-1 Jaeger and kill the Kaiju. Death Battle Info Background * Launch Date: July 10, 2017 * Height: 260 feet (79.2 meters) * Weight: 1980 tons * Classification: Mark-3 Weapons * I-19 Plasmacaster * GD6 Chain Sword * Self Destruct * Nuclear Turbine Beam * Coolant * Jet Boosters Feats * Killed 9 Kaiju * Lifted and used an ocean liner as a sword * Fell from 50,000 feet using boosters to slow somewhat * Survived nuke and Striker Eureka's reactor destruct in the ocean with no visible damage despite already missing and arm, then surviving the ocean fall on him right after * Chest ray burned through Slattern Misc. *Equipped with emergency escape mechanisms for the pilots *Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori are the current pilots *Yancy Becket was a former pilot *Runs on nuclear power, so it is not susceptible to EMPs that can cripple other Jaegers *Was the last Jaeger standing, and succeeded in ending the Kaiju threat by blowing itself up Feats * Survived a fall from 50,000 feet from the atmosphere without significant damage. * Killer to nine kaijus (including Slattern, the only kaiju category 5 so far) Weaknesses and Faults * Will malfunction if pilots are taken out * Can be pierced with enough force * It was almost destroyed by Knifehead. Gallery Gipsy Danger.png gipsy danger.png GipsyDanger_Side.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Mecha Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pacific Rim Characters Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Universal characters